It's to late
by akid4ever83
Summary: Marissa Copper is dead, and Seth Cohen looks back on the frienship he shared.


AN: Since the OC ended for the season I've been searching for the most perfect song out there to do a fanfic to and I found it, It's to late by evermore. If you would like to listen to the song, it can be found on their myspace. For all for a brief summery of this story, it's Seth outlook on the **friendship** that he had with Marissa Cooper. I hope you enjoy this one part fanfic. In addition, I do not own the OC if I did things would be different.

Monday morning hesitate, I can't get out of bed  
I'd rather go back to the dreams I'm living in my head

I roll over in bed searching for my cell one, the one habit that my body cannot sever. It's Monday morning after all, and Monday was our morning. The one day of the week that we understood, each other pain. No one knew about what went on after hours, but we did. We shared a secret between two friends, to empty souls looking for more into in this world. We found that missing piece in Monday morning phone calls.

My eyes gentle close as I am brought back to the dreams that have been living in my head. "Good morning Seth," I hear you gentle voice though the phone. I visual rendering you in bed with the covers over you head, as you wished for yet another few hours of slumber.

"Good morning," my voice answers back to yours as I rolled back onto my bed so I am starring at the ceiling, "So what did you do this weekend?"

"I was able to get a few hours off this weekend so when we docked shipped I went and did some sight seeing. I caught a local band last night that would have blown you away. If I get a chance this afternoon I send you a song to listen to."

"So tell me more about this concert?" I asked as I place an arm under my head to rest on.

"It was astonishing unlike the shows back at home I actually felt that I was right on stage with the band. It was as though everything that could have kept me from being part of the band was gone. I loved it. I love the people, the music, and the atmosphere that came along with it, but like all nights it ended way too early."

I listen to you speak about your life, about the music, but all I could do was focus on the sound of your voice. Over time, it was almost as if I was forgetting the way that you sounded, as each dream came into my mind it was almost as if your voice was fading from my memory.

The thought of you every fading away from me is the scariest thought, because unlike Summer and Ryan all I have are little moment that no one knew about but us.

Tuesday evening pack my bags, I'm heading out the door  
I left a box of memories lying on the floor

My room, this house, or even this town is no longer big enough for the memories that I hold so close to me. As I watch Summer and Ryan grieving over your lose I feel that I should be mourning you also. I am not though instead I am living life the way that you showed me how to live. I am no longer afraid to live, but instead I want to get out there. Yeah I am going to make mistakes, but then again who does not. I know that you had you shares of mistakes in this short life, but you lived. We will not go into those thought, because well I refuse to remember you by the mistakes that you have made. I rather remember you for the person that you had become.

Never in all my life has a room felt as tiny as this one does at this very moment. Nothing could make it any smaller, as I pick up my bag that I packed just a few hours ago. It just hold the most important things in it to get me where I am about to go.

No one really knows where he or she are going in this life, but as my eyes scans this room one last night all the memories come flooding back to me. The late night smoking pot, the Monday morning phone calls, the late night concerts that no one else would go to, the perfect model for my comic book, or just the late nights taking about life in general. We knew more about each other then anyone else. As we lay in the room high, I could tell you things that I could never tell Summer or Ryan, and I knew that you were the same.

You told me about the moments in life that taught you so much, but at the same time. Not only did those moments teach you, but they taught me about life also. That is why I have packed my bag not with the memories of our past, but the basic to survive the life that is left for me. Instead I leave the memories lying in the room just the way that you left the.

Ride on, ride till early morning sun  
Ride on, like the dawning of the day  
It's too late, to let all your feelings show  
Go on, til the night is swept away

In my mind there was always be one group of memories that well hold a place so never in my heart, a place that no one will know about, and that is perfectly fine with me. As I pick up my last belonging from the room, I gentle feel a tear start to fall down my check. I have not touched the skateboard since that night.

_The news that you were not going to spend the summer in Newport kind of hit home I knew that soon enough our moments would be turn apart, but the thing was as much as I was going to miss you I couldn't let Ryan and Summer know. As I watched you, walk away from me as you told me the news I felt my heart sink down low in my chest. It was until later that night though that we actually got to talk about the life that we were leaving behind. _

_"I will miss you," I hear your voice say as we sit down on the cold floor of the model home. We can here Summer and Ryan in the pool, but we need to say our good bye. _

_"I know," my eyes scan the floor in front of me searching for something to focus on beside you sitting next to me. I am not ready to say good-bye just yet. "How did we come to this?"_

_"I'm really not sure. Maybe it was the fact that we were two lost souls not sure, where life was going. For as scary as life got for me, the fact that I knew I could always count on you made life a little easier," you said as you move closer to me._

_Without even thinking about the next step, I reach my hand out and grab hold of your hand. I was never good at saying, and unlike most times in my life I am lost for words. For the words that would be perfect in this moment. Instead, I just lean over and gentle place my head on your forehead. I search your eyes looking for the one spark that would allow me to know that you wanted it too._

_I gentle bit my lips as I find it hard to speak or move for a moment, but as I feel your lips touch me I am gone for this world. Your soft lips gentle touching mine as I reached out for you the need to feel you under my skin are so powerfully._

_However, as quick as the moment happen I feel you pulling away from me. "Don't forget Paris," you say as you stand up. I watch as you walk away from me leaving me in the model home alone with my skate board just like it was three years ago. Expect this time I know what I am missing._

I'm running from the city lights  
I'm running from this empty life  
I'm running out of time tonight  
I'm screaming out for

A year has passed before me, and still I am running from the life that I once knew, the life that taught me so much about the man that I am today, but as I sit in Paris, alone I am brought back to the empty promises that we had made to one another. We were high as we sat in the diner, after a concert, with our pancakes and we made the promise that in a year no matter what happen we would spend a week alone in Paris together.

It would not just be other week it would be filled with music, pot, pancakes, and art all the important aspect of life, but now here I am in Paris alone. I have the music, the Pot, the pancakes and the art, but I am alone. Alone in this cycle of life were I find myself screaming out for you.


End file.
